1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to managing input/output (IO) transactions in Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI)-based environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSes are typically configured to power on using a traditional basic input/output system (BIOS) or using a more conventional Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) protocol. These firmware modules perform initializations of system devices, including installation of a standard block input/output (I/O) protocol that performs disk access without regard to whether a targeted block address is encrypted or not. However, access to encrypted data under the traditional use of BIOS is not practical and/or supported for systems that implement the UEFI protocol.